Friendship Despite Dimensional Barriers
by Jeshire A
Summary: Aideen has just turned Sixteen, and her so called "delusions" come to visit her for real. Not the first time, either. Reala decides to take her on a very special trip... but when things don't go as planned, they all must find her a safe way back home.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aideen. Aideen Conyers. And I'm here to tell a little story... It starts off in Ireland, where I was born. My mom had a girl, and her husband wasn't happy about it. Being the ass he was, he left my mother for my not being a boy. Thus I grew up without a father. Next scene is in England.

By the time I was two my my mother had moved the two of us to Kingsbridge, Devon, a very small town. Too small, apparently, for my mother's liking. But this is where my delusions of nightmaren began. I would speak of the horned people, who wore hoods all the time! and The man with six eyes on his hands on a daily bases. My mother figured these were imaginary friends at the time.

At six years old in 2001, we moved again... to the United States. Oregon, to be exact. That was ten years ago. And today is my birthday. But not just any Birthday, my sweet sixteen. As of ten thirty-two tonight, I will have reached what I considered full-on teendom! And today, I was going out with some friends of mine... well, my only friends. I was usually too... well, we'll just say odd for other kids.

My delusions Had kept up through the years, and the results were my friends. I knew they were real, though. And I learned to keep quiet after my mom put me through the childrens' hospital in-patient mental care.

Today they'd be flying from Twinseeds to see me, odd outfit and all. Usually, magic hid them, but they'd only be hiding they're horns, and I would see them how they really were clearly, when usually I'd have to struggle to see them in my head. I went to our secret meeting spot- around the pizzeria, under the cover of trees. They'd be birds, landing right in front of me, and then they would be them again.

Sure enough, ten minutes passed, and a raven and a red cardinal landed, immediately becoming two familiar faces- Reala and Jackle. I went to accept hugs as soon as they transformed into their true forms.. Jackle had his wicked smile, which I had loved forever, and Reala let out a chuckle, before looking at Jackle and quietly reminding him, Jackle, your horns! Hide them!

Eh...? Oh! He felt the top of his head to confirm they were still there, and they vanished almost instantly. I laughed,

Well,guys, jester outfits, cape and all, let's hit the town! 


	2. Chapter 2

It was good to see my friends again, even if we did get those odd looks from the people around us.

First thing was first- I'd use my two-hundred dollars in accumulated birthday money. I loved going shopping every year... But this would be the best year yet!

The bookstore's closest...

Alright Reala smiled. He loved the warm sun here. It's much too bad that Master will blot out the sun in Nightopia soon.

Jackle Nodded sadly, Yea...

Why is he doing it, anyways? I asked. I had always been curious why the man with six eyes on his hands would want to blot out something so beautiful.

He sees it an evil thing. The only one who had the guts to get up and walk out was NiGHTS, and he's been able to thwart Master's plans twice. Last time, we all died. But-

Died? But.. you're... I was very confused... He was saying they were dead, but they were right here...

As I was saying, But as long as people have Nightmares, we will come back. Reala sighed then, Last time, I hurt NiGHTS worse then before... under Master's orders

And I've been locked up with the other lover levels who failed the first time around... Jackle grimaced, It's so boring in that dungeon! You'd be surprised how boring reading tarot cards can be when the answer is always the same!

I'm sorry you guys. Well, you're out today, let's try to enjoy it. I hugged the two of them, and then we were off. Out from the back of the pizzeria, Than I stopped while we were still in the shade of the trees. I just realized something...

Jackle looked at me, What ?

Er, humans aren't invisible... Heh, Jackle, you might have to...

Jackle gasped, Ohohoh! And soon after that, we wore a strange outfit too, hiding the invisible parts of his body.

We continued on our way just fine after that. We reached the bookstore... And Jackle got excited. Look, look! Right in the window! Warriors!

I laughed. Here we were, the oddball and two Jesters, one of which was obsessed with the Warriors Cat's series right outside Barns & Noble Books.

I can get it for you, Jackle... Just don't get your cape in a knot over it, and we'll add it to your collection I said as Reala rolled his eyes.

Must you encourage him?

Yes. I said simply, and proceeded to enter the store. Jackle was in before I could get the door all the way opened, and went straight to the childrens' section to find his book. We'd be lucky if we didn't get ourselves kicked out of the store by the time we planned to leave with Jackle around. 


	3. Chapter 3

With Jackle thoroughly entertained, I looked to Reala, Coffee? Referring to the Starbucks attached to the store.

Yes, please... Reala accepted, he seemed grateful I'd offered. We walked up to the counter at the coffee shop, the woman behind it eyeballing Reala strangely, Can I help you?

Yes I said, not even thinking about what I wanted to order, it was always the same from Starbucks, A green tea frap and a... Ree?

A cappuccino, please. No Cream. He finished. I never could understand how he could drink his coffee without any creamer.

Whilst me and Reala waited for our drinks, I looked over at Jackle. It was so funny to see the huge Nightmaren read a human book with such enthusiasm. A small collection of children had gathered to hear him read. They asked questions and Jackle joyfully answered them.

Another lady who had just finished our drink said from behind the counter, Green tea frap and a cappuccino with no cream?

I walked up to the counter with Reala and we both took our drinks. We took a seat by the window.

It's such a nice day out for the time of year it is. Early September isn't usually so mild. I noted, Maybe I'll write a poem on it...

I'd love to read it. Reala said... He looked little out of it.

Ree? What's up? You seem distracted.

I... have to tell you something. But now now. Next time, perhaps, you and I can go somewhere with out Jackle? He said. There was an odd look I his eyes, I couldn't identify it.

I guess, but Jackle's all the way across the store... why not now..?

Because, Aideen. I'll need to speak to you in complete privacy. He said, in a voice more serious then usual. I had just decided not to pursue it further when he spoke again, in a much softer tone, Perhaps I should take you somewhere myself. You've shown us this world in a beautiful light, after all...

Now my curiosity peaked, you wanna take me... to yours?

Reala paused, and then put on his smile... I had always found it intriguing.

Okay, I'll admit it, I loved it, his smile. And his laugh. They were sexy, I wouldn't deny it. Those lips, those scars, his pale-blue skin... and most of all, his clear blue eyes. It was all so... so...

Yes.

I jolted out of my thought. Huh? Yes what? I'm sorry...

I think, for this most special of birthdays, we'll treat you to a visit to our world. His smile grew... I stood up, Really?

Of course! He laughed, Have I lied to you before?

I couldn't help myself. I ran around the table and gave him my best hug, making him almost spill his gross-ass non-creamered coffee. 


End file.
